


Boom Boom Boom Boom

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [36]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Nostalgie, Semaine des clubs, Tottenham
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Soirée chanson pour le commencement de la saison





	Boom Boom Boom Boom

Dele était un gamin. Alors que l'équipe était en plein dîner, il se connecta aux enceintes, et cria :

« Ok tout le monde ! C'est le moment pour les chansons ! »

Les plus chambreurs des Spurs commencèrent à faire du bruit, tandis que les nouvelles recrues essayaient de se cacher. Dele était comme un empereur romain, dos droit, torses bombé et regard impérial, debout sur sa chaise, attendant de croiser le regard d'une nouvelle recrue.

« Tanguy ! À toi ! » lança Alli, en le pointant du doigt.

Le Français gémit, avant de se lever, prendre le micro qu'on lui tendit, et puis commença son bizutage.

« Euh... Bonjour à tous, » rires dans la salle, « Je vais chanter "I will always love you". »

Immédiatement, des cris de firent entendre, et la version karaoké assourdie la salle.

Dele ne pouvait dire que ce fut réussi, mais il dut reconnaître que ce fut un des moments les plus drôles de sa vie. Voir Ndombele essayer d'atteindre la même note que Whitney Houston, c'est... spécial.

Puis vint le tour de Sessegnon, qui chanta une chanson des années 2000, et enfin Lo Celso se lança dans l'arène.

Dès les premières notes, une vraie euphorie prit possession de la pièce, tout le monde ayant reconnu la célèbre chanson "Boom Boom Boom Boom".

« Boom boom boom boom ! I want you in my room, let's spend the night together, from now until forever ! »

Le refrain fur reprit par tous les joueurs, et même quelques membres du staff.

Dele faisait partit de ceux qui criaient, et il eut du mal à ce calmer. Ce fut Lloris, capitaine dans toute sa splendeur, qui ramena le monde à la raison, et les envoya se coucher.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
